Friends til the End
by j9482002
Summary: Caleb/OC There is this girl that has been friends with the sons of the Covenant since she was a little girl. She has always had a crush on Caleb, but then he meets Sarah and everything changes. Who will be there to help her with her dilemma?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE COVENANT. I ONLY OWN MARGO AND HER THOUGHTS.

During movie.

Summary: what if there was another added to four but they were normal. They were the sons of Ipswich's confidant. What if the boys had a childhood friend who was always there for them. What if it was a girl?

Caleb/oc.

Name: Margo lane Valdez

Age: 17

Height: 5'2

Weight: 125

Build: curvy

Heritage: Mexican American

Eyes: one blue one amber

Hair: curly dark brown

History: a friend with the boys since childhood. Now lives with Caleb after her parents passed away. Knows about the boy's secret. Secretly in love with Caleb. The others know except him. The boys are very protective of her. She flirts with Reid. Talks about motorcycles with Pogue. Has fun with Tyler. And had deep conversations with Caleb as well as have fun with all the boys.

Chapter one

'So why are we here' I ask Caleb as we stand on a cliff over looking the dells.

'Because Reid told us to meet him here.' Caleb replies.

'Yea that butt head isn't here yet and I'm about to leave.' I replied. Caleb laughed a little about calling Reid a butt head.

'Aw now why would you go and insult me huh Margo?' Reid says coming up behind me and startling me.

'Jesus Reid!' she hit his arm for scaring her.

'Ow watch the goods.' he replies.

'What goods?' she asks. She walks a little off to look over the cliff at the party going on below.

'So are we going to go down or what?' Tyler who also arrived asks everyone.

'Wait don't tell me we are going to jump this cliff to get to the party. Ya know its little thing called walking that people do all the time.' II tell them. What's really going on though is that I don't want to jump. I have a fear of falling which is why I am super cautious when I walk or am around stairs.

'C'mon Marg it'll be fun ill even hold you and go down with you.' Reid says with a smirk.

'Ugh fine c'mon lets go' I say and step towards Reid who has his back to the cliff. I step into his arms and wrap mines tightly around his waist. He steps back off the cliff back wards and I close my eyes and hold on tighter.

'It's alright baby girl I got you' Reid whispers in my ear. We finally land and I step out of his arms. Soon after we land the others boys get here.

'Pogo brace yourself' I yell as I run to jump on his back. I jump and he grabs my thighs to keep me in place.

'Why am I always the one who has to gives you a piggy back ride' he asks me.

'Because you walk smoothly and I don't like bumpy piggy back rides. 'I reply.

We start walking down to the party and i spot Kate with a blond girl who must be new to the area.

'Pogo! Kate 12 o'clock!' I say while pointing to where she is. The five of us start to walk over there and meet Kate and the new girl.

'Everyone this is Sarah she transferred from Boston' Kate introduced.

'Sarah this is Pogue parry, my boy friend, the girl on his back is Margo Valdez.' Pogue and I wave to Sarah.

'This is Tyler Simms and Reid-'

'Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know Sarah was my grandmothers name' Reid says interrupting Kate's introduction.

'I'm Caleb Danvers and in no way do you remind me of my grandmother' Caleb says while putting out his hand for Sarah to shake. He had a flirtatious smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. I realized right then that I had lost him and he only just saw her. I got off of Pogues back.

'Where ya going mar' he asked.

'To go walk on the beach' I knew he saw the pained look in my eye and understood. He nodded and told me to be careful and I left.

I walked the beach knowing that the two of them were a case of love at first sight. I heard the warning for the police and started to run to where I knew the hummer was.

I arrived to see the guys looking around by the hummer. Probably looking for me I guess. Caleb spotted me first.

'Hey where did you go?' he asked me.

'For a walk on the beach.' I replied like it was nothing.

We all piled into the hummer with me in between Caleb and Pogue. Reid was in the driver's seat, and Tyler was in the passenger. I saw the girl Sarah having trouble with her car. Reid got out of the car and used to fix it. I jump into the driver seat because I am best with getting rid of cops. 'What the hell are you doing get to the back' Reid yells. I turn and glare at him; he shuts up and gets in the back. I turn to Tyler who is the only one who knows what I am capable of and smirks.

'I suggest you put on your seat belt boys this might get messy.' I say and step on the gas. There are cops on our tail and I swerve through the trees like a pro. We get to a flat area and I start pressing harder on the gas.

'Guys get ready.' I tell them. They realize what were about to do and they get powered up. They flew over the cliff. I just kept my hands on the wheel knowing that I was completely safe.

We started to drop and I prepared myself for impact. We reached ground and I put the monster in reverse and stepped on the gas in case the cops decided to follow.

'Holy shit! How did you learn how to drive like that!?' Pogue yelled.

'Hahaha, remember that time when I went to visit some cousins in Los Angeles. Well they were all street racers and knew how to drift. I did a few races there and they taught me how. I did a few illegal things down there to. It was awesome.' I told them with a smirk. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Pogue, Caleb and Reid with shocked faces. I pulled over to the side to switch seats with Reid. He got out of the car while I just climbed over the seats. I was almost to the back when I felt a smack on my ass.

'Reid what the hell man that hurt!!' I yelled at him and plopped in Caleb's lap with my legs on Pogue rubbing my stinging butt cheek.'ow man. 'Ya got to be easy on the goods Reid Ive told you that before' I tell him with a smirk.

'C'mon you know you liked it baby girl' Reid teased me.

'Oh yea sure Reid spank me harder' I said sarcastically.

The guys laughed and I settled myself in between Pogue and Caleb. Reid started the car to drop me and Caleb off first.

'So where did you disappear to during the party?' Caleb asked me.

'Um well I was felling kind of dizzy so I decided to take a walk on the beach.' I told him while looking through the windshield.

'Are you alright you're not getting sick on me or anything are ya?' He asked me concerned about my health.

'Yea I'm fine it was probably because I'm hungry.' I said in a drop it tone. That was left as that as we were dropped off at home. I waved to the guy's goodnight and went inside with Caleb. I went straight to my room in exhaustion. I really wasn't in the mood to see the woman I thought as a mother drunk and asleep in her chair. I went up the stairs and opened up my door to my room which was across from Caleb's room. The walls on my room were an emerald green with black trimming all around. They were my favorite colors so naturally I would have them in my room. My bed was queen sized with a black comforter that had green swirls on it. It was awesome. I had a bedside table with clock and lamp on it. Next to my bed there was a door that went to the bathroom. There were also two doors off to the side that led to my balcony. Yup I had a balcony it's where I go when I want to think and write about things that are going on in my mind.

I went to my drawers ad grabbed a black cami and green shorts. I put them on and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair into a ponytail. I turned off the bathroom light and went back into my bedroom and turned off the light there and jumped into my bed. I listened and heard Caleb get ready for bed as well. The small noises drifted away as i fell into sleep at last.

_Fire was everywhere. But it wasn't burning me at all. I turned around and saw two figures fighting. There was another figure that was just floating on top of the flames. Suddenly there was an explosion. Fire started to consume everything it touched. The figures were gone and now i was alone in the fire. There was another explosion of fire.this time it burned._

i woke up with a gasp. I looked at the clock and it read three in the morning. I got out of bed and went out into my balcony. The moon was high in the sky. I knew that Caleb was up because his light was on. Something must have happened with someone using a lot. He only has nightmares or wakes up when one of the guys was using way too much. It was probably Reid. He's usually the one who uses so much. I worry the most for him. He doesn't know how to control it as much as the other guys. The one that I don't really have to worry about is Tyler he's seen what it can do and he rarely uses. I crawl over my balcony railing and on to Caleb's and knock on the glass door. Caleb comes to the door and opens it for me. I walk in and jump into his bed and snuggle in the covers until I am no longer seen at all.

'Another nightmare?' I question him.

'Yea, but it was a dark-ling in my dream. Someone has been using way too much tonight and I think its Reid.' he told me with concern in his voice.

'It can be possible, but I think that it's someone else.' II replied.

'What do you mean that it might be someone else?' I hear him turn around to face where I am at.

'Well I had this dream where you were fighting someone else and I know it wasn't Reid or anyone else we know.' my voice was slightly muffled as I told him. I heard him near the bed and sit on it.

'So you had a dream about the same time I had a nightmare about the dark-ling.' he was on to something but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

'Was there anyone new to the area that showed up tonight at the party.' I asked because I knew that I had missed something.

'Well there was this new guy there his name was chase. He showed up right as Reid was about to knock one into abbot.' naturally I knew that was bound to happen at a party like that.

'So that guy showed up and what did he do, just stop Aaron.' I asked him.

'Yea like nothing he just stopped him.' I was skeptical that someone actually did that because someone like Aaron is hard to stop.

'Well that's just weird I mean why would he stop something like that when he doesn't even know you guys.' I told him.

'Well enough talk about the weird. We have a lot of errands to do tomorrow so we better get some sleep.' I heard him say. He got under the covers with me and turned so his front was to my back. I moved back a little to steal some of his body heat. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer as if I was a teddy bear._ I wonder why we can't be like this all the time. Why can't he see that I love him more than anything or is he that oblivious? I have to take advantage of this situation, because soon he's going to be with that other girl and I will lose him forever. Maybe I should just go back to Los Angeles, but then I am going to be missing everyone and it won't be right to just leave before he ascends. _I listen to his breathing and realize that he is fast asleep. Slowly I start to lose myself in a deep sleep as well.

R AND R please.


	2. Chapter 2

During movie

Chapter 2

The next morning

I wake up first to find myself in a different position that I was in last night. This time I'm facing Caleb with his front in my face. I burrow deeper because sometime in the night we both kicked the covers off so now I'm freezing cold. He shifts a little. He opens his eyes and looks down into where I am practically on top of him trying to keep warm.

'I know that you are awake Mar' he tells me. He gently pushes me off and gets up and covers me with the blankets.

'Man why did you have to get up I was all warm and everything.' I tell him trying to get warm again.

'Because I have a lot of stuff to do today before school starts and it's already almost noon.' he takes out some clothes and walks into his own bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Fifteen minutes later he comes out dressed and styled. He sees me fast asleep in his bed and decides that its time to wake me up and make me go somewhere. He walks to the bed and rips off the covers and hauls me over his shoulder.

'Hey I was sleeping man!!' I yelled at him.

'Don't care. You have to get up and get ready and go do something. Like hang out with Pogue or Reid and Tyler.' he thinks he can just rip me out of my good dream. I start devising a plan to get revenge on him later.

He walks into my room and dumps me on my bed.

' Get dressed and ready ill be back in a couple of minutes to make sure that your ready and ill drive you to the dorms.' he ordered me.

'Yes father' I tell him sarcastically. He leaves the room and I start to get ready. I grab a pair of skinny jeans and two cami's one black one blue. I put the blue on first and then the black. I grab my favorite little black sweater and put it on as well. I walk out of my room and see Caleb walking out of his about to head back to mine.

'There I'm done are ya happy?' I ask him sarcastically.

'Yea I am. 'Ya ready' he replies. I roll my eyes and follow him down the stairs and to the front door to his mustang. We get in and he starts the car.

'Hey will you get me some chocolate covered almonds' I ask him as politely as a sweet girl.

'Yea yea whatever' he tells me as we arrive at the dorms. I get out of the car and wave goodbye as it drives away. He seems kind of aggravated. Must have been the nightmare that he had last night. But who would send him a dark-ling. Its really powerful magic.

I arrive at Reid and Tyler's dorm room and grab the key from my pocket and opened the door. I saw both Tyler and Reid still in bed. I went to Tyler's bed and took off my shoes. I crawled in with him and snuggled up to him. He wakes up at the intrusion.

'Mar what ya doing here?' he asks me in a sleepy voice.

'Visiting...' I tell him and snuggle in deeper. He puts his arms around me and is soon back asleep. I just lie there thinking about different things going on.

Fifteen minutes later an alarm clock goes off. Tyler jumps up pushing me off the bed accidentally in the process.

'What the hell Tyler!!' I yell at him.

'Sorry mar the alarm startled me.' he tells me sheepishly. I just smile at him apology accepted. I hear groaning behind me and turn to see Reid trying to go back to sleep. He has his arm thrown over his eyes trying to block out the sun but it doesn't work.

I get up off the floor and walk over to his bed. I go up and sit on his legs.

'Ugh Mar get off I'm tired' Reid whined to me. I turned a little and lied down on top of him his chest to my back. The next thing I know I am on the floor again. 'Damn it Reid' I yelled at him from the floor. I heard him laughing. I just sat up and stayed on the floor mad at them both for just flinging me off like a bug.

'Aw c'mon mar don't be mad at us I was startled and Reid was trying to sleep.' Tyler was trying to convince me of there reasons.

'Well take you to Nicky's if you cheer up' Reid said still seeing that I was mad at the both of them. I considered the idea and came to a decision.

'Fine ill cheer up but the both of you have to buy me food for the rest of the day. Deal?' I ask them. They both agree and get out of bed to get ready to go to Nicky's.

They both finish in about fifteen minutes and we walk out to Tyler's hummer and we get in to get to Nicky's.

Tyler gets in the drivers seat, Reid hops into the passenger and I jump into the back seat and lie down since there was no one else going with us.

Ten minutes later we arrive at Nicky's and walk in straight to the pool tables. I grab a stool near the pool tables and move it to where both Reid and Tyler are beginning to start a game.

'Hey dudes I'm thirsty here!' I yell at them to get there attention. The next thing I know there is a ten dollar bill flying at me in the shape of an airplane. I grab it and walk to the bar.

'Hey Nicky!! Can I get a coke' I tell the bartender. He gets me my coke and I hand him the money and wait for the change. I walk back to the bar to see that they are still playing. I sit back on my stool and just sit there enjoying the atmosphere.

About four to five hours later.

Its night time now and I'm still here with Reid and Tyler who are now playing against Aaron abbot the biggest jerk in our school.

I notice Caleb walk in along with Kate chase and Sarah the new girl. I watch as they grab a table and all sit down and start to talk. A few minutes later I see Pogue walk in. He greets Kate and the others and I see him walk to the bar and near where we are. He sees us and walks over. He walks toward me and hugs me.

'Where were you all day pogo?' I ask him.

'Working on my bike' he says.

'Why did I even ask?' I say

'Because you always do even though you know the answer. It's cause you care' pogo says. He walks over to the boys and I notice that they are playing this stupid guessing game, somehow Pogue always wins. He takes the money and walks back to the bar to get his order and walk back to the table. I get up and stand near Tyler who watches as Aaron and Reid play a game. I look back over to the table and see further away that Caleb and chase are playing foosball and now its Pogue and Caleb. I see Caleb look this way and he smiles at me. I smile back and continue watching the pool game.

I hear a song come on and look up I see Caleb and Sarah on the dance floor having fun and I feel my heart break a little. I look away trying to keep from crying and try to focus on the game. The next thing I know Aaron is pushing Reid and Reid has pushed back. I know where this is going so I follow them to the back of Nicky's. Aaron and his buddies are facing Tyler Reid and me. I hear Caleb and Pogue walk out the door.

'What is going on?' Caleb asks.

'Aaron bet that I couldn't make the shot and I did' Reid told Caleb with a smirk. I notice Aaron's face only get redder. I hear the door bang open and turn to see Nicky with a bat in his hand. A clear warning of what was to come should we fight. Aaron and his dorks left and it was just the boys and I. Nicky left and the door banged close.

'What were you thinking Reid?' Caleb was mad; he gets angry and frustrated with Reid.

'Quit being such a Caleb' Reid says while walking past Caleb. Caleb tries to stop him but Reid grabs Caleb's arm and starts squeezing and I see Caleb's veins pop out.

'Reid stop it!' I yell. I don't get near though for fear of my own safety.

'Reid stop' Caleb says quietly. Reid just squeezes harder. The next thing you know I see Reid fly into these kegs and hit a wall. I try to run over to him but am stopped and turned around to meet a pair of black eyes.

'Let me go' I tell Caleb with a steely voice.

'No get back' he orders me. I rip my arm out of his grasp and walk to Reid.

'You alright' I ask him. He smirks at me and walks in front of me and uses to throw a keg at Caleb. But Caleb deflects it. I run to Reid to try to stop him from fighting but the next thing I know I am flying into cases and cases off bottles on top of Reid. I hear someone yelling my name and I feel like Ive just been stuck with a ton of needles.

'Wake up babe' someone tells me while slapping my face a little. I open my eyes to see all four of the guys standing over me. I notice that we are still outside.

'What the hell happened' I ask.

'You were in the wrong place and got thrown with me when Caleb pushed him with an energy ball.' Reid says.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to' I hear Caleb say with sorrow in his voice.

'You don't mean to do a lot of things but you do them anyway.' I say as I sit up a little. I wince and I know that my back is going to be completely bruised tomorrow. I try to stand up but begin to wobble and fall. Reid who was closest to me caught me and held steady as I tried to make the world stop spinning.

'Whoa steady there I don't think you should be walking around so soon' Reid tells me.

'Yea well it's not like you guys are going to carry me everywhere.' II say to them all.

'You would be surprised at what we are willing to do for you chick' Pogue answers.

'Fine then. Someone take me home. I'm tired and I hurt all over.' I told them all. Reid picks me up in his arms and starts to walk towards Tyler's hummer. He puts me in the backseat and sits up front with Tyler. We drive to Caleb's place and park in front of the manor. Reid takes me from the back and I hear both Caleb's car and Pogues bike driving up as we walk up the steps into the house. Tyler opens the door and walks in with me and Reid behind him. I snuggle into Reid more and start to fall asleep. Reid notices and jostles me a little.

'Hey now stay awake you have to change into your pajamas.' we walk up the stairs to my room, and one of them opens the door.

Reid sets me on the bed and walks to one of my drawers, and opens it. He takes out a pair of shorts and a cami both are black. He walks back to me and hands them to me.

'Get dressed and then call me when you are done.' he says. He ushers everyone out of the room and closes the door. I get up and change and then decide not to call him back and slowly walk to the balcony doors and open them. The night is chilly as I walk out and close the door behind me. I needed some time to myself so I decided to go to my favorite spot. I walk to the right side of the balcony and climb on to the banister. I look to the right and find the pole on the wall. I grab on and climb up very slowly to the roof of the manor. I knew that I shouldnt be doing this in my condition but I need time to think. I needed time to make a decision on something that would change everything. I wanted to leave this place, but at the same time the boys needed me. I wanted to leave because the other night my family had called me telling me that my cousin had got stuck in with some bad people and needed my help with getting him out. I heard the balcony door open below me and climbed further onto the roof.

'Margo!' I heard the boys call out my name. I wish that I had wings so that I could just fly away sometimes. I heard shuffling behind where I was sitting and knew that someone was there. I curled up my knees closer to my body. I felt someone sit behind me and move up until I was in-between there legs. I looked back and saw that it wasn't Caleb behind me but Reid. He put his arms around me along with his jacket. I had never expected that it would be Reid to find me. I was actually expecting Caleb, but I guess he's thinking about Sarah now.

'What on your mind?' He asked me and I was kind of shocked that he didn't call me some cute little name.

'Do you promise not to tell anyone?' I prompted him.

'For you I would keep the cure for cancer.' I laughed at this. Then I sobered up because now I had to tell him.

'Well I was thinking of leaving and going back to Los Angeles' I confessed.

'What!?' He yelled while turning me around so I was facing him.

'I just miss my home town, I think that it is time that I went back home.'

'But what about that promise that you made us the first time that you left, that you would never leave again. I thought that we had already gone through this.' He tries to look into my eyes but I look down in shame because I am going to have to break that promise. He realizes this and gets up in anger.

'After all that we have been through now you are just going to leave us all behind!!' I flinched as he yelled at me, he rarely yelled at me.

'I can't be here anymore I can't take it! I have to leave I feel confined to this one place, I have to travel and see the world. You know my heritage; you knew that this day would come again. You also know that I will come back, like I always do.' I noticed his eyes become black as night and the next moment he was gone, and I was alone on the roof with my thoughts and regrets. I turned back around and sat down with my knees to my chest. A few moments later I heard a whisper of the wind behind me, and then.

'What do you mean you are leaving again?!' I hear three angry voices behind me. I was startled and I started falling down the roof. I was of course stopped and the next thing I know I am being thrown into a chair in the living room.

'What the hell!' I yell out. I look up to see 4 angry guys in front of me. My eyes widen and I cower a little into the armchair. I can feel their anger and power radiating off of the four of them.

'I thought you said that you would try this shit again Margo!' I looked to Reid with betrayal in my eyes, he hadn't kept his promise he had told all of them. I tried to get up but was pushed down by a force. I struggled against it.

'Let me go!!' I yelled at them.

'You sit right there and explain to us why you are leaving?' Caleb told me. Something in me snapped.

'No!!' I yelled and I saw as they were all thrown back. I sat there with wide eyes thinking that I couldn't have just done that. I have no powers I am normal. No powers what so ever. But then what the hell happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I sit in the chair watching as they all try to pick themselves up from the fall.

'What the hell was that?' Pogue questioned.

I got up slowly from the chair and ran for the front door, opened it and ran out into the woods. I kept running I didn't want to look back; I didn't want to go back, I was afraid. I started to become tired, I slowed down a little until I was walking. I looked around and spotted a tree with a place to sit on. I went over and sat.

_What the hell just happened? I threw them with a force of some kind. But I'm supposed to be normal. Maybe it was one of them that did it. Maybe with all of the power in the room I picked up on something. I hope that is what it is. I just couldn't handle it if I had powers now._

I heard branches being broken nearby and curled into the tree to hide myself from whoever was out there. I peek out a little and see that it is Chase, the guy from the other night who stopped Aaron.

'I know that you are out here Mar.' I hear him say, I try to curl into the tree further, but then I find myself getting ripped out from my hiding space.

'Think you can hide from me little girl. Well you are wrong.'

'Let me go right now or I'll scream.' I tried to threaten him. He throws me into a tree. I lay limp at the base of the tree, the pain unbearable. I think my arm is broken.

'You think that you could threaten me and get away with it. Wrong again little girl.' I hear his footsteps near my limp body. He grabs a fistful of my hair and lifts until I am inches away from his face. Tears of pain run down my face.

'Aw is the little girl crying.' He taunts me. He kisses me hard on the lips and lets me go. I feel power wash over me and the pain goes away.

'If you tell anyone about what just happened I will kill your entire family down to the last baby. Do you understand me?' he tells me. I nod weakly. He nods, pats my head and disappears into the night. I lay there afraid with tears running down my face.

'Margo!!' I hear my name being yelled. I recognize the voice as Tyler's. I wipe away my tears and get up from the floor.

'I'm here!' I call out. I see Tyler walk out from the trees relieved to see me unharmed. I was swept up in his arms and held tightly against his chest.

'Don't you ever do that again!' He told me.

'I'm sorry.' I told him. I step away from his arms and suddenly I am tackled by 3 people. I now have Reid, Caleb, and Pogue keeping me from breathing.

'Guys, I kind of can't breathe here.' I manage to wheeze out. They all get off of me and I lay there on the ground trying to regain the breath that I lost.

'Where the hell were you?' Pogue asked.

'I was walking around, trying to climb a tree but as you can see I am too small to climb one.' I sit up from the ground and hold my arms up waiting to be helped. Reid grabs my arms and pulls me up from the ground.

'What the hell happened back there?' Caleb said referring to when I had thrown all of them away.

'I don't want to talk about it if that is alright with you.' I glare at Caleb willing him to forget about it.

'No. Now tell us what the hell you did back there?!' Caleb actually yelled at me. _What the hell is with everyone yelling at me lately? _

'I don't know what happened ok. I think I was picking up on all the power in the room and somehow I threw you guys. I'm really sorry.' I look down not wanting to see them. I just wanted to climb into bed and go to sleep. I heard someone walk closer to me and my chin was grasped and moved up so I was looking into Caleb's eyes. He searched my eyes for any hidden truth, and found none. All he found was fear, and weariness.

'We should go back inside and get some sleep we have school tomorrow.' Tyler says. We all agree with reluctance and walk back to the manor.

'Are you sure you don't want to go back to the dorm?' Tyler asks him.

'Yea I'm sure. I want some of Margo's famous pancakes in the morning.' He confesses with a smile. We all laugh at his child like demeanor. Pogue and Tyler leave back to there own places, but Reid decides to stay. We all walk up to the rooms and go to sleep.

I lay in my bed not able to go to sleep, thinking about what Chase did. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. I don't want to go to Caleb because then he will ask and I don't want to go to Reid because even if I tell him not to tell anyone he will. So I just lay there, trying to forget.

**The next Day**

I had gotten no sleep last night, and was now running on the coffee that I made early this morning. I was already dressed and ready to go and was now making breakfast for the guys, who were bound to be here at any minute. As I said before my back was all bruised, I guess Chase didn't want to heal that. I took some pills to dull the pain and so far it was working.

'Morning.' I hear behind me. I turn and see Reid in his uniform but still sleepy, and his hair was all disheveled. I try to smile brightly, but I think it came out wrong. I turn back to the pancakes and serve them on a plate for Reid. I serve the rest on plates, and walk up the stairs to get my bag ready for school. I hear more voices downstairs and know that everyone is here now. I walk back down, bag in hand and wait by the door ready to go. A few moments later the four of them come to the door and we all pile into two cars ready to go to school.

**At school.**

We arrived at school right on time. We went in and grabbed our schedules, grabbed the needed materials and headed to the class. I noticed that Sarah and Kate were already there. Caleb and Pouge went to sit by them, I walked with Reid and Tyler to there seat and sat in between them. Reid put his head down on the desk to take a nap, while Tyler and I got out our notebooks to take notes and whatnot.

_I really have lost Caleb. There is no way now that he is going to give her up; I mean I'm just a friend now. He use to always ask me where we want to sit and now not anymore. I shouldn't interfere with his happiness. He hasn't been like this in a while. Ugh, I am so tired, but no naps I have to pay attention. _

The class begins, and we all pay attention. The rest of the day passes the same with me sitting with either Tyler or Reid. At lunch I decide that I wanted to be alone and head to the Dance Studio, since I was the only one in that class the teacher had given me a set of keys to go whenever I wanted. I changed into leggings, a flowy blue skirt, barefoot, and a black camisole. I walk into the studio and turn on the song "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore. I just let the music take me and danced the entire time. I faintly heard the bell ring but I kept going. No one ever bothered to come here, ever. The guys didn't even know that I was in this class. I fell to the floor in exhaustion. I lay on the cool floor panting and out of breath my chest heaving for air. _I shouldn't have done that. With no sleep and just running on coffee I think I just wasted all of my energy. Uhoh eyes are getting droopy._ I let the darkness take me and fall into a deep sleep.

**With the Boys**

'Where's Margo?' Reid asked. None of the boys had seen her at lunch and now she was late for the last class of the day. The boys were worried because she was never late to anything. After the bell rang to signal the end of the day each of the boys went searching in the school for her. They asked people, but no one had seen her since lunch. They went to the office and asked if she had left early.

'She might be in the Dance Studio. I see her there a lot.' The woman at the desk said. They asked for directions and when they got there they could see through the glass door that someone was on the floor. They all rushed in and saw that it was Margo. Reid went to her limp body and checked for a pulse, which was strong and steady.

'She's just sleeping. C'mon babe, wake up. Time to go home.' Reid shook her trying to wake her up, but she did not even flinch or move.

'She must really be tired. I heard her tossing and turning last night.' Caleb told them.

'Let's just grab her stuff and take her home.' Pogue said. Caleb bent down and put his arms under her knees and back and lifted her from the floor. Tyler grabbed her bag from the bench in the corner and they all headed toward the door. They opened the door and were met with Chase.

'Oh. Hey what happened?' He asks with "concern", looking at Margo lying limp in Caleb's arms oblivious too the world. Caleb shifted her a little so her head was on his chest.

'I think she just wore herself out.' Caleb replied with a smile.

'Wow. She must be a working little ballerina.' Chase said.

'Well we got to get her home. So we'll see you tomorrow.' Caleb says while walking past towards the entrance of the school. The rest followed and they all left the school together. Chase took on a sinister smile.

'My poor little ballerina. I wonder why she couldn't sleep.' He laughed coldly and walked away.

**At Caleb's house**

It was almost like deja vu from last night, only this time she was unconscious, and Caleb was the one holding her.

'Let's take her to your room so we can hang out there since you have all the game systems.' Reid suggested. They all agreed and went to Caleb's room. Inside they lay Margo on his bed and covered her up with a small blanket. They all went and sat on the chairs in his room and set up a game but put it on mute. It wasn't until the next morning that I woke up well rested. I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the light of the morning. I blinked away the sleep and sat up. I noticed that I wasn't in the studio anymore. I looked around and saw each one of the boys sprawled out on different chairs fast asleep. I got out of the bed as quietly as I could so as not to wake any of them. However that posed to be a problem because I was now sore all over from non stop dancing yesterday. I tried to stand but my legs turned to jelly and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I looked up instantly to see if any of them had woken up, luckily they didn't. I tried again to get up and succeeded a little. I slowly walked to the door and finally I reached the door without a sound and left the room to go downstairs to make some coffee. I made four cups of coffee, put them on a tray with some sugar and cream, and walked back to Caleb's room. I walked in and put the tray on the side of his bed incase something happened in the process of waking them up I didn't want the coffee to go to waste. I walked in the middle of the little circle of sleep that they formed and took a big gulp of air and screamed! They all jerked awake their eyes black as night. They looked around for the source and found me in the middle of it all. Instantly their eyes went back to normal and all was calm, for now at least.

'What the fuck Margo!? I was having a good dream.' Reid said angrily.

'I see, and that is why I woke you up.' I said pointing to what you think I am pointing to. I walk over to the tray and bring it back to them.

'Compensation for the scream.' I said while putting the tray on the table in the middle. They each grabbed a cup and fixed it how they liked it, while I walked around trying to clean up the mess that they left from last night.

'We don't have school today; I called and said that we all came down with a stomach bug.'

'Cool.' Reid said liking the idea of not going to school.

'So uh why were you passed out on the floor of the dance studio?' Pogue asked.

'Tired.' Was the only answer I was willing to give them.

'So you dance?' Tyler asked.

'Yup it's in my blood, being a gypsy and all.' I smiled at them.

'Can you belly dance?' Reid asked with one eyebrow raised.

'Can you even dance at all?' I asked him back. The boys went "oooooh" at my comment to Reid.

'You want to try me out.' Reid replied.

'Rather not I fear I might get hurt.' That earned another "oooooh".

'Alright enough of that, Reid we all know you cant dance so stop.' Caleb says laughing a little.

'As if you could. Your new girlfriend can't even dance' Reid says back while laughing. Right then I felt my heart break; I looked down breathed a little and looked back up.

'Well I'm going to go take a much needed shower.' I said and walked out not waiting for a reply. I walked inside my room and closed and locked the door. I walked to my drawers and grabbed black Dickies Bermudas, and a t-shirt that had Gir from invader Zim saying I love Tacos. I walked to my bathroom and locked the door again. I and got into the shower. I started crying. I was hurt to find out that Caleb and Sarah were now together. I_ guess I wasn't good enough. What was that saying, oh yea "Gentlemen prefer blondes." How right it was. _I stopped crying, realizing that it was useless now. I finished showering and got out and changed. I blow-dried my hair until it was somewhat straight but wavy at the same time. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my balcony. Went to the pole and before but instead of going up, I am going down. I knew that I shouldn't be leaving because Chase is out there. However if I stay they are going to want to know why I want to leave. I really don't want to get into another argument with all of them because it isn't fair because I am the only girl in the group.

'Hey.' I screamed at the person who just popped up in front of me, scaring me half to death.

'Pogue! You assmunch, don't eve scare me like that again.' I yell at him.

'You ok?' He asked.

'I'm fine why do you ask?'

'Because you just found out that Caleb and Sarah are together.'

'You see I was trying to forget but then you just have to come and remind me about it.' I looked down feeling another round of tears coming on. Pogue hugs me and tries to calm my crying.

'I guess I was just too late.' I say through my tears.

'No he was just too blind to see that he had something perfect in front of him.' He replied.

'I am going back to California in two days.' I announce to him.

'I understand if you need time alone for a while-'

'I don't think I am going to come back at all' I tell him while stepping away from him and looking into his eyes.

'You have to come back though, you always come back.' He says and I hear a touch of sadness in his voice.

'I think it would be better if I left sooner and never came back.' I walk away back to the pole, leaving him there in his thoughts.

I make it into my room right when I hear a knocking at my door. I go over and open it and see Caleb.

'Hey have you seen Pogue, we can't find him.'

'Nope sorry.' I tell Caleb and walk past him to go to the kitchen to make some food for everyone. I look on the calendar on the fridge and see that today the boys have practice. I open the fridge and grab ingredients for making sandwiches. I make at least 20 sandwiches because these boys can eat a lot and then some more.

I walk to the living room and set the food on the table and walk back to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

'Dudes I have food!!'I yell as loud as I can through the house. I hear running footsteps and step out of the way of the food because I don't want to get trampled by hungry teenage boys.

'Don't forget you have swim practice today.' I remind them as they eat. Pogue walked in and looked to me with that knowing look that he has. I look down hoping that he won't tell the others about my plan.

'Hey where were you man?' Reid calls out to Pogue.

'I needed to walk around a bit my legs were asleep.' He said to them with a smile. Then he sat down and started to eat as well. I was glad that he wasn't going to tell them that I was going to be leaving. Would I ever tell them?

_**Sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. I've been finishing school and haven't had the time. Forgive me! But now that summer has started I will be writing more. R&R.**_


End file.
